The Autograph Challenge
by Chaotic Charisma
Summary: "And we're back to bring you a new online challenge that the media has dubbed the 'Autograph Challenge", but it's not what you may think. Instead of trying to gather the most autographs from our local heroes, it's taken a darker approach as teens are collecting the autographs of villains and violent criminals. Stay tuned for more after the break" Drabbles involving villains & teens
1. Captain Cold

**Summary**: "And we're back to bring you a new online challenge that the media has dubbed the 'Autograph Challenge", but it's not what you may think. Instead of trying to gather the most autographs from our local heroes, it's taken a darker approach as teens are collecting the autographs of villains and violent criminals. Stay tuned for more after the break" Drabble fic!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of DC Comics/Warner Bros/etc

* * *

**A/N:** Wow another fanfic that's also similar to my other one, also inspired by the Villian Wrangler?! Haha yes, because random spurt of inspiration sucks

* * *

.

.

.

Leonard Snart, otherwise known by his criminal alias as Captain Cold (which he detested wholeheartedly by the way) was having a strange day.

It all started when he was minding his own business, on his way to his favorite pub when out of nowhere a group of teens, couldn't have been older than fifteen or sixteen came straight towards. Now usually just his presence would cause many to avoid him, crossing the straight or jumping out of his way, but not these kids.

There were four of them, all a little too giddy like, if you asked him, as they continued to make their way down the road, blocking his path. He had assumed that they would move around him, but to his surprise and almost worry for their mental health, they instead stopped right in front of him.

"Can we uh-"

"We were wondering if you'd-"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

"...what he said…..please…"

He just stared at them like they had been hit over the head with a hockey stick. Either that or there were high. However, when the four refused to let up, and with none having the blotchy skin or jittery movements of an addict, Leonard grabbed their pens and signed their papers, albeit hesitantly.

When he was finished the group of teens shouted out an array of 'thank yous' and screams of joy, almost as if they thought he was some sort of celebrity. It wasn't until he began walking down the street he heard the teens again speaking rather loudly.

"Oh man, that was so cool! That's the fourth signature yet! I'm totally gonna win that prize money!"

"Idiot please, I have three more then you, if anyone will get that it will be me. Besides the Red Fool doesn't even count as an autograph!"

"If you two would shut up I think I can convince my dad to let us visit Central City's jail now come on! The autographs won't get themselves."

"...you guys are so loud, everyone's staring at us, _again_, this is worse than the time you tried to kidnap Killer Frost.."

And with that Leonard Snart, media-wise Captain Cold, could only listen in complete and utter confusion as he dismissed the oddity of the teens. They must've been high off of something he rationalized chalking it up as nothing more than that, because why else would they want his autograph?

It was a strange day indeed.

* * *

**Edited/Revised: 6/9**


	2. Harley Quinn

**Summary**: "And we're back to bring you a new online challenge that the media has dubbed the 'Autograph Challenge", but it's not what you may think. Instead of trying to gather the most autographs from our local heroes, it's taken a darker approach as teens are collecting the autographs of villains and violent criminals. Stay tuned for more after the break" Drabble fic

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of DC Comics/Warner Bros/etc

* * *

There wasn't a lot to do that interested the one and only Harley Quinn.

After a slow day in Gotham, no crazy crime sprees and with Ivy off on her own, Harley found herself utterly bored. Wandering about the city streets, doing a little shopping, Harley had decided to go to the amusement park.

Of course, that planned didn't turn out as nearly as great as she hoped. None of her friends had been free to hang out with her, most of which were hiding away or in Arkham while even her best bud, Red Fool wasn't picking up her messages. When Harley arrived, she got the usual looks not that she minded as much, she was a beautiful and intelligent young woman after all.

What did turn her rather boring day around was the when a kid that barely reached her shoulders, shyly walked over to her. Intrigued by the sudden boy, Harley gave him a classic grin before asking if she could do anything for the guy.

Oddly enough the kid had merely handed her a pen and a small notebook and pointed to her. _Was he asking for her signature_? It was a little weird, even for her, but who was she turn down a kid, especially one as sweet and cute as him.

So without hesitation, Harley grabbed the pen and signed the notebook, drawing a few extra doodles in the process before cheerfully handing it back to him. When he looked down at it, the boy smiled brightly, quickly though slightly stuttering out a thank you before disappearing through the crowds.

Having put Harley in a good mood, even if she wasn't quite sure why he would want her autograph, she just grinned thinking that her act to change herself was paying off. Maybe this was what it was like to be a hero she thought.

The rest of her day in the park was filled with laughs and smiles (although the other guests were a bit weary when it concerned the former villain turned...who knew what anymore). It was when she was exiting the park, along with her pile of prizes, cotton candy, and giant stuffed bear (the latter of which she totally didn't steal mind you), came another surprise.

A girl, a bit older then the boy, with large red braces and curly brown hair had approached her. And just like the kid before, had politely asked Harley for her autograph, this time on some unicorn shaped paper. Happily giving the girl her signature and complementing the girl's braces, making the girl blush and giving her one of the many bags of cotton candy she had, the girl had practically bounced away from her.

All in all, Harley Quinn concluded that it was a good day, a very good day indeed.

* * *

**Edited/Revised: 6/13/2019**


	3. Killer Croc

**Summary**: "And we're back to bring you a new online challenge that the media has dubbed the 'Autograph Challenge", but it's not what you may think. Instead of trying to gather the most autographs from our local heroes, it's taken a darker approach as teens are collecting the autographs of villains and violent criminals. Stay tuned for more after the break" Crack fic?! Drabble

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of DC Comics/Warner Bros/etc

* * *

Not many people went into the sewers.

It was usually just Croc and his rat friends. Maybe on occasion, a few curious humans would stumble upon his hideout but those were few and far between. He didn't mind though, Killer Croc, or Waylon Jones as he was once called, enjoyed the solitude of the dark and wet tunnels that ran beneath the sunny Gotham streets.

In most cases he was left alone down there, a few times a year workers would slither down to do repairs on the piping, he had to deal with a handful of crooks who thought it smart to use the sewers as an escape route which was an unfortunate choice, and there were the usual run-ins with Batman or his other winged brethren.

It was on one of those days alone in the cool waters when a loud noise broke into his attention. Confused as it couldn't be city workers and he hadn't killed-_injured_ anyone in weeks made Croc to curiously swam over to the sound.

The lights from what he assumed were phones and flashlights shone brightly against the darkness of the sewers as he could hear talking. Popping his head above the water slightly to see what kind of intruders he had, he was met with a new kind of sight. Before he was three kids, had to be middle school age, all wearing hoodies, lights, and bundles of….paper?

He didn't know if they were here to vandalize or had somehow gotten lost, down a manhole, either way, Croc wasn't in the mood to have his solitude disrupted by the kids. Slinking out of the water making sure to bang loudly against the piping to scare them off, he knew he had their attention as he popped up in front of the three who shrieked loudly.

Now it wasn't like Croc would kill them. Believe it or not, he had a small, tiny, itty bitty soft spot for kids. Sure he hated the human race and held no concern over those he killed, why would he? They hated him, feared him, and in part made him what he was today, especially that Batman. The cursed hero and his stupid looking sidekicks, ruining his chances at becoming a leader of Gotham's underground and always foiling his plans if it weren't for them, Croc was sure he would be the King of Gotham.

Of course, if the kids tried anything funny he wouldn't hesitate to snap their necks and leave them to the rats.

Expecting them to run back up the manhole or run, or at least something that would be considered a normal reaction, Croc was met with anything but. The kids were frozen in front of him, none speaking a word as one of the kids, the one in the center shoved one of the paper bundles into his chest while another handed him a pen.

"...please?" The kid whimpered out as he looked between him and the paper as if trying to convey what he wanted.

He only stared uninterested at the papers and the pen as he made his way back into the sewers, thinking the kids were just some adrenaline junkies. The notion of just killing them to make way for more space did cross his mind for a moment. However, when he inspected the papers closer he recognized some of the things on them. Names.

Not just any names, names of villains and heroes alike. They ranged everywhere from that blasted Nightwing and the damned Solomon Grundy, Gorilla Grodd, and Superboy. He squinted through the dim light, was that Lex Luthor's signature?

Sparing a glance back at the kids who waited patiently, although still frozen, he snatched the pen from the kid's hands and quickly scribbled on one of the blank pages before tossing it all to three as he sunk back into the water before any of them could stop him. He didn't care why those humans had signatures, as long as he could remain in his solitary with the rats, left to plan and organize his next big heist, he'd gladly give out his signature.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright Killer Croc is added! Whoo! This version of Croc is based on a mix of the 1970s-1980s one of the comics with a bit of Suicide Squads too. Originally I wasn't going to do Croc, but uh inspiration hit me like a train sooo.

* * *

**Edited/Revised: 6/13/2019**


	4. Killer Frost

**Summary**: "And we're back to bring you a new online challenge that the media has dubbed the 'Autograph Challenge", but it's not what you may think. Instead of trying to gather the most autographs from our local heroes, it's taken a darker approach as teens are collecting the autographs of villains and violent criminals. Stay tuned for more after the break" Crackfic?! Drabble

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of DC Comics/Warner Bros/etc

* * *

Catlin Snow hadn't planned on doing much that day.

With the Suicide Squad being a complete and utter bust, and no word of the fastest man alive, Catlin Snow, or Killer Frost as the outlets called her found herself with nothing to do.

On most days like this, she would go off in search of Firestorm, be it at his place or fighting crime, either would always end up as an interesting time.

It was quite different now, how she lived her life.

Not more then five years ago Caitlin was a villain that wreaked havoc over Central City finding joy and pleasure in freezing over the place. She had made many enemies but a few allies, that even still remained such as Leonard Snart. And even he too had changed his alliance much as she had in the recent times.

While Captain Cold was still dealing in illegals, he and his crew were still considered a domestic threat, he had become more of a natural player. True he still committed crimes, but he also did a fair amount of 'heroing' just like herself.

After the whole Suicide Squad debacle from three years ago and that uptight bitch of a woman, Amanda Walker, was forced to 'let the villains go'. Which ultimately led to Lobo holding a grudge about the whole 'bomb in brain' ordeal, having tried to kill her. In the end the government said it was an abuse of power to have the Suicide Sqaud and the Justice League laughed their asses off event.

When that had been all said and done some of the squad had returned to their former lives, after being allowed freedom for their services to the country. Boomerang, Lady Liberty, and Count Vertigo fell back on the life of crime. Floyd and Ben, Deadshot and Bronze Tiger respectfully had gone back too although had in a sense become vigilantes of the sort on the side.

While Caitlin and that nutjob Harley had gone as neutral as possible. Sure she still loved doing bad things, crimes and all, but after meeting Ronnie, Firestorm, she had somehow been forced to accompany and stay with him. A part of her told herself it was only for the heat, to keep her powers from killing her, but she did grow to like the guy.

And Harley Quinn, the most famous of the fucked up squad, well she was the only one to completely turn over a new leaf. She had not only stopped the stealing, the entire Joker gang, and overall 'villainess' activities but had as of this past year been seen sidekicking with some heroes. From Power Girl to Wonder Woman, all the way to being in a cage fight alongside the Birds of Prey, and her recent lover/enemy of sorts the anti-hero Red Tool.

That being said, Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost was still just that, a killer and villain.

After finding nothing decent on tv, she decided the next best course of action was to go wandering a bit. She barely got down the apartment stairs when a kid, a teen probably just entering high school she assumed looked as though he was waiting for her.

Striking her with worry, she could feel ice build up around her as the boy caught her eyes.

"Who sent you?" She asked firmly glaring at the kid while doing her best to keep track of her surroundings, it had been a while since she'd been in a fight and her being rusty was not helping.

The boy gulped before shaking his head so fast she swore it would fall right off as he backed away, "Ah no! No one sent me, I'm all alone and unarmed, please don't hurt me!"

She raised a brow, relaxing slightly, okay then she thought, "Why were you waiting for me then?"

"I wasn't- I mean I was but I can't even hurt an ant and well you know it's hard to talk and I just-Uh sorry I meant that I-I was wondering if you could do me a favor," he paused as he face went white, "N-not that you have to though Ms. Frost and um, it would be nice cause there's this thing my class and I are trying to do you see and there's money on the line, like a million dollars. And my school's isn't being funded and it may close down so uh, we- I mean I was just hoping that-"

Catlin cut him off looking far more confused than ever, no longer feeling any type of threats coming from the boy, in fact, he looked ready to pass out from the whole thing, "Wow kid, what do you mean, 'internet thing'? Maybe just start by telling me what you wanted me to do exactly." She stated, shaking her head wondering if he wanted her to try to rob a bank to save his school or freeze someone, at this point anything was possible.

"Well-" he began as he told her everything about the so-called internet challenge, which in her mind seemed like a scam or a half-baked villain's idea to gather everyone's signature to steal from them. She even told him that while she was not a hero, she had done any crimes (or at least nothing that got her caught, yet) and that whoever began this challenge may not even accept hers.

The kid shook his head, saying there was a list of names of people to get and that she was up there, ranked alongside her once fellow comrades based on likeness to give out their autograph.

She was ranked #82 out of a couple thousand.

Not bad.

After some begging and almost a few tears, she accepted to give him an autograph until he went frozen again. Apparently, the kid wasn't the brightest teen, having left his stuff at his school which was only a few blocks away. Rolling her eyes to his apologies she told him that they would go together and grab it seeing as how her original plan was to go out anyways.

They arrived at the near-deserted school and entered one of the run-down classrooms so the boy could get his things. What met her eyes was something most surprising. In the room, there were perhaps a dozen teens, much like the boy with piles of paper encircled around them. On the projector in the back was the list of villains and heroes, with some having checkmarks and others crossed out.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at her, their eyes bugging out of their heads as a moment of silence fell across the place. However, within a minute all of them were scrambling towards her, paper and pen in hand all asking for her autograph like a pack of wild fans.

And one by one, Caitlin Snow, aka Killer Frost begun signing each of the papers and admittedly looking a bet star struck herself until she had autographed each piece of paper.

_Yea_, she thought to herself looking at the group of smiling teens who, after receiving their autographs begun asking her series of questions. She even noticed the original kid who had dragged her all the way there had gone to the projector and checked off her name from the list.

Caitlin Snow, for some strange reason, had an odd want to be a hero now, perhaps she should see if the Justice League were still offering a position.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** This version of Killer Frost is based off the Prime Earth version, not the CW/Suicide Squad animated Movie version btw (I am more familiar with this one). And she is actually a pretty sympathetic character, at least the newer series so I tried to make that reflect here.

Fun Fact: She joined the Justice League of America in DC Rebirth, so I was just easter egging that in here.

And so canonically for this Suicide Squad was made but disbanded (after the Lobo incident which s in the comics). All characters mentioned are canon and Oh! Red Tool is the DC version of Deadpool, it's hilarious.

* * *

**Edited/Revised: 6/9/2019**


	5. Catwoman

**Summary**: "And we're back to bring you a new online challenge that the media has dubbed the 'Autograph Challenge", but it's not what you may think. Instead of trying to gather the most autographs from our local heroes, it's taken a more darker approach as teens are collecting the autographs of villains and violent criminals. Stay tuned for more after the break" Crackfic?! Drabble

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of DC comics/Warner Bros/etc

* * *

There were many things in the world that could surprise the one and only Selina Kyle.

Alias, Catwoman, or at least the name Gotham knows her by as there are a few others.

But Catwoman only came out at night to play, or unless a certain bat comes out to play. Nevertheless, today she was not Selina Kyle, no today in mid-afternoon Selina Kyle was put away and she was once again Catwoman.

In truth, she much preferred the mask and the claws to her 'normal' attire. It was far more rewarding and freeing but some days she had to recluded into her other persona.

Not much was happening that fine Gotham day. A few new jewels in the art gallery, a bank opening, and several high-class visitors coming to the Townhall for a celebration but Catwoman knew that many other villains would try to nab their 15 minutes of fame that day.

Of course, while Gotham was under turmoil and the city in chaos she would be snatching the things no one was watching. And by the time they realized she would already be long gone.

And so there she was, perching atop one of the abandoned buildings in Gotham's lower east side watching from above as the city began to go up in flames, metaphorically and literally, mostly in part to Penguin, Mr. Freeze, and Black Mask.

Jumping off the building and on to one of the lower rooftops, she began to make her way to her intended target, a vault that contained a fifteen million dollar alien weapon which would sell for 5x that amount in the Underground.

Surveying the area around her, she proceeded to get down to business, opening one of the emergency latches on the roof of where the vault was located. Or at least that what she attempted to do before she was interrupted by a shout from behind her.

Surprised that she had already been found out without her even committing the crim yet she turned to praise at the hero who had stopped her in her tracks. That would've been the case if the one she came face to face with was a set of four bratty looking kids.

The oldest couldn't be any older than a middle schooler while the youngest must've still been in elementary. From appearances alone, she knew they weren't part of some street gang nor were they part of Gotham's orphan strays that littered the streets. They were far too clean to be any of the sorts, and most of them had backpacks and sports equipment on their shoulders.

"Excuse me, Ms. Catwoman," the oldest of the four asked, her voice squeaky as she spoke, "I-well we were wondering if you could give us your autographs."

Catwoman just stared at the girl confused and frozen. That was a first, or well the first time she had been asked for a signature while in Catwoman. As her counterpart, she had had her autograph taken on numerous occasions at red carpet events but never like this.

As Catwoman. On a rooftop. Caught breaking into a high-security vault. Eight stories above ground. By a set of children. That wasn't part of the Titans group.

"You don't have to if you prefer-" the boy beside the girl interjected when he realized she wasn't saying anything, "We're sure you're very busy and all with being on this roof and stuff. We'll just leave you be and yeah so please don't trouble yourself."

The four began to make their way back to the fire escape just as Catwoman called to them, "Hey kids, why do you need my autograph? Not that I'm not flattered, but it's not something kids usually track down a criminal for."

They seemed to exchange looks before the youngest responded in his high pitch childlike voice, "It's a really big challenge that everyone's trying to win. A million dollars for whoever gets the most signatures of villains-" he blushed, "-not that you're a villain, just an uh-"

He looked over to his friends for help who in turn also looked away, none wishing to meet her eyes as well. She assumed they must've thought they hurt her feelings or offended her, not like she wasn't used to being called as such or something far worse.

Stalking over to the four as they turned to look at her making her way over, Catwoman gave them a toothy smile, "How 'bout you kids tell me more about this challenge and I'll give you not just my signature but girls, Harley, and Pam's too?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes**:

This incarnation of Selina Kyle aka Catwoman is more based on the Catwoman in Batman the Brave and the Beyond (yes the animated series) and the Arkham games.


End file.
